In the night
by BlTES
Summary: After Adagio dazzle was beaten by the Rainbow Rocks, she starts to feels something toward Aria blaze. She wants her in any ways, but shes maybe too impulsive for Aria. Characters: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, and maybe its gonna have even some others mAYBE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello, so this is my first non-alot chapter fanfiction lol**

**it's about Adagio x Aria (( Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks y'know))**

**I'm really sorry about my terrible writing skills, and my english, but im not a writer, and im not english soo yea**

**i just hope you enjoy the story anyway! :P and ifgodwantstheresgonnadevelopsomesexualcontentinthenextchapterslmao**

_**- CHAPTER 1 -**_

* * *

><p>With their broken gems they couldn't do alot anymore. They're harmless teenagers now.<p>

Luckly they found a job in a coffee shop, near an appartament that they rented. The appartament wasn't as good as they wished, but enough for them three to live on.

Adagio was about for breakdown again, she wasn't accostumated to work for keep on herself, then they even needed to study! The only thing that made her feel better was Aria. She didn't understand what was happening to her, why everytime she was near Aria her heart beat faster or even when they argued, which happened _alot. _

In the night she couldn't sleep, she was thinking about Aria, if she was already asleep, or if she was thinking about her too. And what if she break into her room for sleep with her. Would she agreeded on that? It was a struggle everynight.

The morning was the same routine; study, work, buy tacos for Sonata.

Then something broke into her.

They were in the library, it was Tuesday, Sonata went to take some Tacos at the lunchroom. So Aria and Adagio were left alone.

Aria was writing some notes on her exercise book, since they were about to have an history test in that week; Adagio, instead, kept looking at her.

_I need her._ She thought. _No No No, I **want her.** There's a differenece Adagio. You stupid siren._

Aria then looked at her confused of the expressions Adagio was making.

"uh..Adagio? Is everything alright?"

Adagio then woke up from her thoughts. "Uh..Yea. Everything's alright."

_Holy fuck, she's beautiful._

Aria came back to her study.

_Come on, it should be easy for you. Just go._

Adagio then moved slowly close to Aria, she noticed. "Adagio...? What's the matter?" Aria said with an irritated accent. Adagio didn't move, she was lost in her big purple eyes.

"Adagio?" "uh? Oh! Nothing! ...i..err..just wanted to see your notes Ari." Aria looked confused. "...'Ari'? … Adagio are you okay? Since when you need help for something? Even _my_ help?"

"...err..." Adagio cleared her voice and then said "I just wanted to controle if you didn't write any bullshit, you know. As a leader, I have the responsabilty to take an eye on your grades. How do you think we will become popular if you and Sonata fails the tests?"

"...What a plan, Adagio." Aria said rolling her eyes and snorting, then she came back at writing.

_It isn't working. I need to move like a real leader. I want her, and I will **get** what I want._

Adagio moved even more closer to Aria, but this time she moved faster, that fast that Aria jumped.

"..A-Adagio?" Their faces were so close. "A-Adagio.. what's the matter?" Adagio didn't answered, for the first time after being beated by The Rainbow Rocks, she was _scared._ She wasn't sure why, but she knew she was scared. "Adagio, I need my personal space for study."

_Be a real leader for once._

Aria tired of Adagio turned her head to her books, but Adagio with a fast move grabbed Aria's cheek with both hands. She put her face closer to her own face, till their noses touched. Aria's eyes were wide open and she was blushing alot.

_Now, finally. _Adagio thought closing her eyes and going more closer to Aria's face.

"Hey girls! I brought tacos for you too!"

That voice made Adagio jump back to her chair leaving Aria's face, that now was really red for blushing too much.

_Shit! Sonata! Just now? _She bit her toungue for don't yell shit at Sonata.

"um. Thanks Sonata." Adagio said, then she looked back at Aria. Aria didn't speak a word for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

"_I love you." said Aria kissing Adagio's lips appasionatly. "I knew you'd be mine Ari." She said taking breath from the kiss. "I knew you'd crave me as I do with you." "You still don't understand Adagio." Aria said getting up from the bed where they were lying. "What I don't understand?"_

"_I love Sonata, Adagio. Please stay the hell away from me, I want be happy with her."_

_..._

_Adagio woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. Oh hell no, another nightmare._

_It has been days that Aria didn't talk to Adagio after what happened in the library, everytimes Adagio searched for her face, she was always keeping distance, or when Adagio wanted to talk to her, Aria just looked at her coldly; but instead she became more cheerful with Sonata, which hurt Adagio a lot._

_She never tasted a pain more painful than watch Aria and Sonata being so close. She was started to have lots of nightmares, and she couldn't stop be paranoid about Aria and Sonata. The idea of them two together, just gave her a kick on the stomach._

_I need Aria. I need her now. She thought, after cried for a while. I need to know why she became so cold with me. But the tiredness was too much that she fell asleep thinking about how could she ask Aria._

_The next morning she went to the market for buy the usual tacos for Sonata._

_Does she deserve it? I should just come back home without took anything._

_So she did, she came back home, without took the tacos._

"_I'm back." "Tacooooooooooooooooooooos!" "Not today Sonata." Adagio said with a smirk on her face. Aria turned her head to look at Adagio, she was pretty confused. "What- Adagio.. My tacos?" Then Aria spoken up "Ugh, Sonata, if she haven't brought you any tacos it's because she have her reasons, it's not that you're gonna die without your daily tacos for one day anyways." Sonata's face fell and she was about to cry for the delusion. "You're the worst Sonata, stop being such a cry baby." Aria said rolling her eyes as usual. "I'm not! You are!" Sonata yelled up at Aria, then she ran into her room and locked herself into, maybe for the rest of the evening._

_Maybe I did a mistake to haven't bought her tacos. Adagio thought biting her lip and looking at the ground. Aria looked at her. "..so?"_

_Adagio looked up again to face Aria. "uh? So, what?" "Why didn't you buy her tacos?" Aria said irritated. "You know that she won't come out her room till she's gonna have her food."_

"_I don't think I need to give to you any explanations for what I do." Adagio said looking at Aria with a provocative demeanor. Aria stared at Adagio's eyes for a while, she felt her cheek became red in that few minutes. How sweet. Adagio thought. Maybe it wasn't such a big mistake came back home with nothing. "Fine." Aria said turning her head a side._

_Adagio wasn't happy with that answer, she felt like, Aria was trying to avoid arguing with her, again._

_Not again Aria. Not when you finally started talk to me again._

"_Sit on the sofa now." Adagio said with a confirm tone that kinda scared Aria. "What? Why should I? I'm gonna listen some music in my bedroom now." "Shut up." Adagio moved closer to Aria and put her hands on Aria's shoulders. "Sit now." Aria looked into Adagio's eyes with a confused look; then Adagio pushed Aria onto the sofa, forcing her hands on her shoulders._

"_...W-what now Adagio?" Adagio looked for a moment on Aria's lips, and then came back looking into her eyes. "Now, I'm gonna finish what I've started in the library days ago."_

_Aria's face became red, at the moment she felt Adagio's hands rolling over her neck, while her face was going more closer to hers._

_Finally, I'm getting what I want. Adagio thought, finally kissing Aria passionately._

_Aria's eyes staid wide opened for a few seconds, then, she closed, slowly, her eyes too._

_It seemed a sweet eternity for Adagio when she finally pulled back from the kiss to breath, she opened her eyes, and saw Aria blushing, her face was covered in a deep red. Adagio chuckled, then asked with a smirk. "So.. was that bad?"_

_Aria didn't answered, she turned her head down._

_Is she scared? Adagio thought, taking back her hands from Aria's neck, she got up, and stood right infront of her, waiting for a response._

_Aria then shocked her head, and then got up too. She stood close to Adagio, but the only thing she could do was looking at the ground._

"_Was really that bad, Ari?" Adagio asked, now with a pinch of worry on her tone._

_Aria looked up to Adagio's eyes and then she ran away, she left the home, and Adagio._

_Shit. What have I done. Adagio thought, falling on the ground._


End file.
